space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians Chapter 7
Arbiters Brief Merideth mentioned that there was water from false creek in the wounds and on the floor at the crime scene of the murdered nun. Charlotte recalled that the revenant pointed towards False Creek when asked "what are you vigilant for?" Merle . J-Dog Sooo, apparently Millie and I are wanted for questioning in relation to the one-armed man's unfortunate demise, thanks for the heads up Mason, (I guess we are to busy training to watch TV...). Seriously, these toy-store IDs are supposed to cut it? I mean, the business cards look pretty legit, and I am lookin' fine in the nicest suit I have ever owned, that's for sure! OK, I guess the shitty fake IDs will cut it, I am now Brock Venture, Agent of CSIS! When do we get our own TV show? This poor Cop has been looking into all of this stuff he doesn't understand for how many years? No, Millie, we can neither confirm nor deny! OK fine, throw him a bone, he seems desperate. Fetish Guy behind this stack of Files! OK, issue resolved, back to training. Nun? looking for the slaughtered nuns? Nun-incommunicado? Time for the J-Dog Mind Rape! Special Non-Verbal Communication. Knife-Hand Demon, sure. Back to training! Done with Running, now on to Athletics. Trip to the Morgue? Sure, sounds like fun, Agent Venture on Duty! Gamer-girl seems to have an in with the late-night body-chopper, this is good? Definitely a knife-hands related death! Timmy's Journal has info on Undead Lore, maybe I can figure out how to defeat the walking corpse at the ruins of the Boy & Girls Club? Murl, borrow your monster book while I'm at it? Decapitate, Encrotchinate & Flambe? Sure, we totally would've figured that out... Need a Demon Trap? Maybe David knows how to cast one? What's that Charlotte, Lenny's been sent to the Black-Site Medical Experimentation Station! Bitch be crazy, but she doesn't deserve that! Besides, Big-Eugene could really stand a proper unfurling... WTF, its the middle of the night, why is Captain Marvel here??? Millie I was out working on my streetsmarts when Mason called me up and told me that me and J-Dawg were all over the news and wanted for questioning by the cops. I was making plans to head into the bush and make a life for myself off the land when Mason says we gotta get suits and head straight into the copshop to clean this up. Like, turn ourselves in and talk our way out? Sure, of course, why didn’t I think of that? Whatever, Mason’s been doing this for as long as I’ve been alive so maybe he’s onto something. Seems risky af tho. What happens if they call our bluff? If we're gonna do this, we do it right - shopping trip! New suits, fake badges and fancy business cards will have to do. Agent Triana Girlfriend reporting for duty. So we head straight into Pig HQ at Cambie and they hand us over to Detective Delaney, who’s some conspiracy theorist cop and overall not a bad guy. Mason’s plan worked like a charm and Delaney agreed to get our faces off the news. We went for a drink afterwards and talked shop for a bit. He's into some weird russian darkweb shit (Charlotte seems to know what he's talking about - just smile and nod!) Anyway, seems like a good contact to have. At some point Sister Sterling, a Dominican nun visited our training parkade and plead for help finding some of her order that had gone missing during the werewolf attack at Buster’s Inn. Apparently, one survivor was refusing to speak. Did somebody say mind rape? So we hustle J-Dawg over and get his brain phallus nice and ready for the interface. Sure enough, he makes contact and finds out it’s not a werewolf but some sort of anti-nun knife-hand demon. Some smart guy figured out this was Ghilgorax, an Incubus. That night, we headed over to the morgue to try and make a friend. All my fast-talking got used up at the copshop but fortunately Charlotte recognized this chick Mary Death from online and made a connection. She got us eyes on some of the werewolf victims and confirmed that the killer was a knife-hand demon (our conclusion, not hers). We also found out about a similar killing, a native woman in DTES who had some shamanistic totems. Fits with the whole anti-spiritual demon bullshit. So, once the Lore Boys figure out the demon’s weaknesses, the plan is for Charlotte and I to find some skimpy nun outfits and outlandish religious paraphernalia, and go for a latenight stroll around false creek to lure out the uber-powerful incubus. As the demon shreds our helpless flesh, Merle and J-Dawg surprise it with the secret weapon (I really hope its weakness is Merle punching it). Charlotte We finally got our shit together and spoke with Mason. He had some great advice. Like how to make sure that Millie and Eugene are not pursued as wanted criminals. Who would have thought that all it would take was a few business cards, Millies’ smooth-talking, and some dollar store IDs? We even got to try them out with the cops. If anyone would look at the IDs it should have been the cops but they bought our story like like like a necromancer at a Halloween sale. We met a cool cop; Detective Delaney. He's the VPD equivalent of Fox Mulder. His files are deep on all the supernatural stuff happening in town. He's been tracking demons and he doesn't even know it. I really wanted to tell him that all of his hunches were true but it was too early. We went for a beer and hung out with him for a bit. He's going to be a useful contact for us. I think he believes the same of us. We got to use our IDs again when we visited the city Morgue. The hard-ass chief forensic examiner wasn't around but maybe that was for the best. We met a youtube streamer! She was pretty cool and we bonded (i think). Here tube name was Mary Death and she let us look at the records. Seems like they were cut up badly by someone with swords for fingers - wtf? She will also be a useful contact for us, I think. After the excitement of the burned-out club, demons, zombies, and police impersonation it was nice to get a chance to dive back into the digital surf. I tracked down one of the other victims of Crowbeak's ritual. I found a reference to Belinha Sutherland's transfer to Blackstone; a government research facility focused on medical experimentation and super soldiers. Will she be safer there? Maybe but not if the facility is run by demons. Was this where Eguene was held? Perhaps more research on the facility is needed. I also had some time to crack open the phone we scored from the demon henchman's host-body. It was mostly unremarkable except for the last few days. It looks like he'd been possessed for only three days or so. During that time he visited a few locations but the most interesting were the Sutton Place Hotel bar and an apartment building near the water. This could be where "Lute" (short for 'lieutenant' Merle says) lives. Probably a good place to avoid. Merle has explained how we can defeat Demons and we are not ready. At last, Cannon Beafort agreed to meet me. It was pretty dodgy. We met in a dark parking lot. I could totally have died (or worse). It was so worth it, though. He agreed to train me! I just need to do some work for beforehand. He's a little eccentric but judging by his truck, he's the real deal. He's what I need to be able to craft our own special-purpose weapons. "Salt-Slugs" anyone? Lastly, I put a bit more time into the digital journal. I can now search it's contents for keywords. Well, sort of, anyway. It's not in a great format for digital ingestion but I indexed what I could using off-the-shelf OCR and meta-data contextualization algorithms. In a pinch, it may allow us to find some info on topics we don't have lore. Here's my readme.txt - phew! So much more documentation than I normally do. Oh, and Red Eye Tate has another delivery job for me. Finally (for realz), I still need to visit Juno about a dream walk. Category:Guardians